


May I Have This Dance?

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Young Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for a while now but have kept it a secret due to Draco's fear of disappointing his father. The upcoming Yule ball changes things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	May I Have This Dance?

Harry sulked through the halls, numbly following Hermione and Ron as they traveled to their next class, though he was somewhat unsure what class that was. He looked up from the floor, confused when they were suddenly standing in front of the Gryffindor tower entrance. 

“I thought we were going to class.” Harry said, also surprised to find that Hermione was not with them and only Ron stood in front of him.

“We have a free period, Harry. Are you feeling okay, mate?” Ron asked.

“I’m fine. I’m going to go lay down for a while. Let me know when it’s time to leave for class.” Harry muttered and lightly pushed past Ron and into the common room. He ran up the stairs before Ron could question him further. He was relieved when Ron did not follow him. He jumped onto his bed and shut the bed curtains, pulling the Marauder’s Map from under his pillow. 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He said, his wand against the paper. He quickly searched the paper for a familiar name. He caught sight of the name leaving his class and, at first, moving towards the hospital wing before making an abrupt turn for a wall before disappearing.

Harry grinned and ran into the common room ignoring Ron’s call to him as he entered the empty halls. He ran toward the same wall he had watched the name disappear into and pressed his wand against a painting, shoving it against the nose of an angry looking man and saying “Open”. 

He quickly ran through the portrait as it opened. He was suddenly in a large circular room, where he found his boyfriend angrily pacing through the middle of the room. The blond suddenly stopped as he caught sight of Harry and sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, remembering the note he had received in potions class earlier in the day that requested they meet.

“My father sent me a letter. They’re doing some stupid Yule ball and he is forcing me to go. He is continuing to hint that I should be going with that Astoria girl.” Draco crossed his arms angrily and sat down on a nearby couch, refusing to make eye contact with Harry. 

Harry, used to the foul mood letters from Lucius always put Draco in, simply sat next to him. He put his arm around Draco’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. He felt Draco’s shoulders fall as he leaned into him, laying his head against his shoulder and gripping the hand that lay on his shoulder. 

“You know very well how I feel, Draco. I would be delighted to go to the ball with you. But if you aren’t ready, that’s okay. Take Astoria. Pretend to like her. Be nice. I don’t care as long as you come back to me.” Harry reminded him.

“You’re too good for me. I love you, Harry. I want nothing more than to tell everybody. But I’m so scared that it will change everything with my family. Especially considering how cryptic my father has been lately.” Draco said, sitting up to look Harry in the eyes. 

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s cheeks and smiled.

“It will all work out in the end. That’s what Remus always tells me and it’s true. As long as we love each other, things will work out.” Draco nodded, smiling back at him. But the dread still sat deep in his heart.

Draco stood uncomfortably on the edge of the dancefloor, ignoring Astoria as she tried to converse with him and watching Harry dance awkwardly with one of the Patil twins. 

“Draco!” His attention was, finally, drawn to his date for the night as she watched him skeptically.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“I understand. But standing here and staring at him will not help anything. If you want something to change, you have to do it yourself.” She winked. Draco caught her glancing at a beautiful girl across the hall and smirked.

“I’ll do it if you do.” He challenged. She smirked back at him and quickly made for the edge of the hall. He watched as the other girl looked surprised and then grinned, taking her hand as Astoria led her to the dance floor. Astoria caught his eye and nodded toward Harry, who was now awkwardly trying to lead his date off the dance floor. 

Draco quickly intervened. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I was hoping you would dance with me next.”

Harry grinned at him as Pavarti awkwardly nodded and rushed from the floor. 

“This is unexpected.” Harry said as he placed a hand on Draco’s waist.

“But good, right?” Draco asked nervously, a hand on Harry’s shoulder as they started to sway to the music.

“Of course.” Harry grinned. “Is it-is it okay if I kiss you?” He asked, glancing around them.

“Yes.” Draco answered, his voice slightly above a whisper. 

Harry lightly pressed his lips to Draco’s but as he went to pull away, Draco moved his hand from Harry’s shoulder to his neck to pull him closer. The room went silent around them, aside from the angry sputtering of Ron and Snape. They both knew that their actions would have consequences, but they didn’t much care. As long as they continued to love each other, everything would work out.


End file.
